La fille du maître des potions est une chipie !
by Locutrice de fourchelang
Summary: Severus Snape, maître des potions, directeur de la maison Serpentard et terreur des élèves de Poudlard se trouve également être papa d'une petite fille. Oui, oui. Enfin, petite fille... Je dirais plutôt qu'il est papa d'une véritable Chipie ! - OS écrit pour moi par ma chère Raita ! Que je remercie ! -


Et voici un petit OS tout mignon entre un père et sa fille, écrite par ma très chère amie Raita qui m'a donné l'autorisation de la poster ! J'espère que cela vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

PAS TOUCHE LA MOUCHE HOMMES EN BLOUSE BLANCHE AYANT TROP REGARDE 007 AVANT DE VENIR ! JE NE ME LAISSERAI PAS FAIRE ! ATTENTION, JE SUIS ARMEE D'UNE CHAUSSETTE ET JE SAIS M'EN SERVIR ! TAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

* * *

Couchée dans un grand lit deux places aux draps de soie vert foncé, une petite fille se réveillait en battant doucement des paupières dût à la lumière factice qui passait par la fenêtre.

Refermant les yeux plus vite qu'elle ne les avait ouvert, la demoiselle se tourna pour continuer à dormir lorsqu'elle mit son petit bras en avant et commençant à tâtonner le matelas, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Se levant d'un coup, la petite fille regarda partout autour d'elle.

La pièce était une grande chambre. Elle aurait d'ailleurs pu faire un peu peur dût à son peu de lumière, les meubles noirs et son atmosphère lugubre avec le propriétaire de ces appartements qui vivait là depuis des années, mais cette image se cassait rapidement avec les nombreux jouets pour petite fille sur le sol dont certains flottaient dans les airs.

Tournant ses petits yeux noirs, elle regarda l'heure sur la table de chevet.

« Il m'a encore fait le coup ! » S'exclama l'enfant d'un ton boudeur.

La petite fille descendit du lit et se jura que cette fois, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça.

Quittant également la chambre, prenant soin de prendre sa peluche avec elle – un petit nounours bleu possédant un bonnet et une écharpe rouge et blanc – et traversa un salon, enfilant au passage ses chaussons qu'elle avait oublié hier soir – délibérément – sur le canapé.

Elle avait l'habitude de rejoindre son père dans son lit pendant qu'il dormait. Et à chaque fois, il la grondait et lui disait qu'elle devait dormir dans sa chambre. Mais du haut de ses huit ans, elle n'avait jamais retenus sa leçon.

Au début, son père la réveillait en la grondant, mais ce réveil amusait la jeune fille qui pouvait ensuite pleinement profiter de sa journée avec son père... mais depuis ses six ans, ce dernier la laissait dormir et débranchait le réveil pour qu'elle puisse dormir plus longtemps, et a des moment, même, il la ramenait dans son lit. Ce qui faisait que la petite boudait un moment dans son coin, jusqu'au soir, lorsque son père préparait le repas : elle lui pardonnait tout de site car c'était toujours dans ces moment là qu'elle avait ses repas préférés. En revanche, si elle faisait la tête pour un rien, elle avait un repas horrible et n'avait pas le droit de dormir avec son père ; ce dernier y veillait en l'enfermant dans sa chambre à l'aide d'un sort. Et elle connaissait suffisamment son père pour savoir que les cris et les pleures n'y changeaient rien.

Alors, lorsqu'il la laissait dormir trop longtemps ou après une punition, elle faisait en sorte de se venger et c'est ce qu'elle comptait faire justement...

Marchant à petit pas, faisant écho dans les cachots, la petite fille n'était en rien effrayée par le peu de lumière et l'humidité des lieux. Elle ne marchait pas vite mais cela ce voyait qu'elle savait très bien où elle se dirigeait.

Prenant quelques raccourcis, que elle et quelques autres connaissaient à condition de vivre dans ce château, elle arriva à un petit escalier de trois marches où une porte en bois du style moyenâgeux était.

Malgré sa petite taille, elle réussit à tourner la poignet et à passer. La porte était dissimulée derrière une tapisserie. En sortant de là, elle finit dans un couloir, très lumineux comparé à où elle était précédemment et elle dût s'habituer un peu à la nouvelle lumière avant de reprendre sa route.

Elle ne semblait plus très sûr de l'endroit où elle voulait aller et marchait plus lentement que quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle était aux aguets du moindre son.

Étant en vacances de noël, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves dans l'école. Très peu restaient, soit par soucis familial, soit par manque de moyen pour acheter des tiquer de train, mais la jeune fille était sur que ces excuses servaient en réalité à dire "je suis trop bien à Poudlard, je ne veux pas partir".

Arriver aux escaliers-qui-n'en-font-qu'à-leur-tête, elle demanda à un portrait si il n'aurait pas vue son père. Le monsieur dessinant lui répondit qu'il avait entendu son père d'en bas et lui sourit, chose qu'il n'aurait pas fait si il y avait eut le paternel. Elle lui rendit son sourire et partit en sautillant, lançant un joyeux "merci ".

Arrivé en bas des marches, juste devant la grande salle, elle vit son père, habillé tout en noir, ses cheveux gras, qu'elle aurait reconnu de très loin sans même se tromper. Il était occupé à réprimander un élève en enlevant 10 points à chaque fois que ce dernier ouvrait la bouche pour parler et trouvait 5 points supplémentaires à enlever en donnant des excuses du genre : "vous respirez trop brillamment".

La petite tenait à sa petite vengeance certes, mais elle tenait encore plus à la vie, et la dernière fois qu'elle était allée voir son père alors qu'il réprimandait un élève, rien que de s'en souvenir, elle en frissonnait.

Son père pouvait réellement être effrayant quand il voulait... et aussi gentil et attentionné mais ceci, elle ne le voyait qu'une fois rentré dans leur locaux.

Elle se plaisait à imaginer sa vie tel un fil dont elle en était le funambule. Le filet était son père mais valait mieux pas sauter dessus sans un minimum de préparation : il ne fallait y sauter que lorsque le filet voulait bien aller jusqu'à elle et non l'inverse. Mais là, elle s'apprêtait à se jeter entre les mailles comme dise les Moldus.

Lorsque le garçon s'en alla, la tête rouge et la tête baissée, la jeune fille courut se jeter sur son père. Ce dernier la rattrapa juste à temps pour éviter qu'elle ne soit trop brusque.

« Samantha, qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?! » Demanda-t-il d'une voix grave et qui se voulait autoritaire mais qui fit sourire la petite fille comme un ange.

Samantha se mit a rire très fort et entoura la taille de son père pour lui faire un câlin. Les bruits qu'elle faisait attira quelques attentions, mais lorsque le regard du père se posa sur eux, ils se dépêchèrent de courir.

« Papa » Appela Samantha avec plein d'amour dans la voix faisant grimacer son père. Elle savait que ce dernier n'aimait, ni les effusions en publique, ni qu'on l'appel d'un surnom mignon et pour lui "papa " rentrait dans cette dernière catégorie.

Si on ne le connaissait pas, ou très mal, on pouvait penser qu'il baissait la tête vers la jeune fille et cachait son visage derrière ses cheveux pour tuer sa propre fille par le pouvoir de son regard, alors qu'il rougissait un peu et qu'il se forçait à reprendre contenance.

« Retourne te coucher. » Ordonna-t-il finalement.

« Mais il est 11h 30 passé ! » S'exclama sa fille.

« Alors va manger ! »

« Non, je veux manger avec toi... » Dit elle d'une petite voix qui fit sourire les professeurs qui tentaient de se faire discret en passant par derrière.

« Non. »

« Alors je reste avec toi ! » Décida-t-elle en s'attachant fermement à la jambe de son père tel un Koala à sa branche.

« Lâche moi ! »

« Pas avant que tu me promette qu'on mange ensemble ! »

Son père avait beau être un ancien Serpentard – sauf si il considérait la chose ignoble – il ne revenait jamais sur sa parole. Le père connaissait suffisamment sa fille pour savoir qu'elle était prête à rester accroché à lui toute la journée... et aller tenir votre réputation de professeur le plus terrifiant de Poudlard avec une fillette accrocher à votre jambes vous !

« Très bien ! Mais lâche moi tout de suite ! » Céda-t-il finalement.

« Ok. » Dit elle en se redressant et se mettant droite comme un '' i ''.

Part moment, il regrettait d'être autant attaché à cette enfant car tout autre enfant qui aurait agis comme tel aurait perdu sa vie rien qu'en l'approchant.

Son père entra dans la grande salle en premier où seul des professeurs étaient assis et discutaient entre eux. La petite Samantha qui suivait Severus s'amusait à imiter sa démarche de sa petite taille et avec son doudou à la main.

Assis à la table des professeurs, le professeur de potion remercia Merlin que l'on était en vacance de noël, il avait suffisamment honte comme ça avec sa fille qui le confondait avec une de ses poupées. La petite Samantha avait décidé de se comporter comme une maman avec son enfant, avec son propre père... Après avoir découpé la viande maladroitement, elle faisait l'avion jusqu'à la bouche de Severus qui la regardait d'un œil à la fois colérique et dépité.

« Aller mange papa ! » S'exclama-t-elle tout sourire.

Le nommé garda résolument la bouche fermer et il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention aux sourires amusés des autres professeurs... Seulement quand le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal fit une remarque, Snape se tourna vers lui. Il n'avait pas dit un mot et Samantha ne put voir le regard que lançait son progéniteur puisqu'elle était dos à lui, mais à la vitesse où le professeur pâlit et à la tête qu'il faisait, elle se doutait que M. Stornkow avait vu sa vie défiler devant ses yeux en un instant et que si Severus continuait à le regarder ainsi, il allait mourir...

« Papa ? » L'appela Samantha de sa petite voix.

Bien que lorsqu'il s'était tourné vers son collègue, Snape n'avait mit qu'une seconde, cette fois-ci, il mit un peu plus de temps à se retourner vers sa fille, le temps de retrouver un visage qu'il avait à la coutume.

Il prit la fourchette que lui tendait sa fille et mangea le morceau de viande avec grâce et élégance du point de vue de Samantha. Au bout du troisième morceaux, il se rendit compte que sa fille était assise sur ses genoux, tourné vers lui et l'observait comme hypnotisé. Cela était assez mignon mais jamais il ne le dirait

« Samantha.. »

« oui ? »

« Assis toi correctement. »

La jeune fille s'assit donc comme il le fallait sur la chaise.

« Dos droit. »

Samantha se redressa d'un coup avec exagération.

« Épaule droite. »

Elle fit de même pour ses épaules.

« Menton droit. »

Elle releva la tête

« Enlève tes coudes de la table. »

Elle retira ses coudes de la table.

« Arrête de gesticuler tes jambes. »

Elle stoppa le mouvement de ses jambes.

« Et arrête de te comporté en Griffondor... »

Pour toute réponse, la petite tira la langue avec malice.

Son père souffla et lui donna à manger, voyant que la petite n'avait pas l'intention de changer de position pour une autre plus convenable et plus confortable... Seulement huit ans et elle n'en faisait déjà qu'à sa tête...

Pour la première fois, Snape étonna tout le monde en agissant comme un père. Il servit à manger à Samantha, lui essuya la bouche lorsqu'elle s'en mettait partout et fit cela jusqu'à la fin ce qui illumina le sourire de sa fille.

Après manger, Samantha mit la honte à son père en disant trop fort qu'elle voulait aller jouer dehors avec lui et en le tirant par la manche. Snape fit en sorte de cacher son visage avec ses cheveux, cachant surtout son sourire amusé.

Dans le parc de Poudlard, il faisait un peu froid et la petite n'ayant toujours aucun vêtement chaud, Severus lui donna sa cape qu'il raccourcis à l'aide d'un sortilège et qu'il chauffa à l'aide d'un autre, ainsi que de la neige transformé en botte grâce à un charme. Lui aillant plusieurs couches de vêtement, il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin mais il se jeta un sortilège pour se réchauffer car connaissant sa fille, cette dernière aller forcément jouer avec la neige.

« Pas plus de 10 minutes ! » Dit il.

Mais Samantha n'écouta pas. Surprise que son père lui ait passé sa cape, elle regarda cette dernière avec curiosité puis s'amusa à imiter une nouvelle fois son père en marchant dans la neige.

Ses bottes lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle marchait sur des nuages. Aussi sur que son père était doué en potion et en cuisine, deux choses bien différentes – Samantha l'avait appris très tôt qu'en potion il était rare qu'il faille les boires contrairement en cuisine – son père était également doué en sortilège d'attaque et de défense mais également en charme.

Elle se demanda à qu'elle point et pour vérifier cela, elle lui lança une boule de neige en pleine figure. Son père la regarda, agacé, et pour la punir, lança plusieurs boules de neige qui se mirent à sa poursuite grâce à un sort. La petite n'eut pas d'autre choix que de courir et finit sa course dans les bras de son père, ce qui força ce dernier à arrêter son sortilège.

« Aller on rentre. »

« Naooonn. » Pleura Samantha, mais son père n'écouta pas ses pleures et la porta jusqu'aux cachots dans leur petit chez eux, avec son enfant d'un côté et la peluche dans son autre main. Le temps d'arriver là bas, l'enfant c'était calmé, mais au grand désarroi du maître des cachots, elle ne voulait plus descendre.

Il dut se poser sur le canapé et lui faire des chatouilles pour la faire lâcher. Ce qui marcha très vite. Suite à cela, Severus lut assit sur une chaise et Samantha joua avec ses nombreux jouets qu'il lui avait offert. Très souvent, Samantha ne le savait pas, mais Severus la regardait de longues minutes avec un sourire mais dès qu'il fut risqué d'être vue, il reprenait une expression neutre et se replongeait dans son livre.

Au moment de préparer le dîner, Samantha fit comme à son habitude, elle prit son doudou, elle s'installa sur une chaise et observa son père à l'œuvre.

Il remonta ses manches, dévoilant son tatouage de lorsqu'il faisait partit des hommes du mage noir et prépara les casseroles puis les ingrédients. Avec beaucoup de dextérité et de savoir faire, le lapin à la moutarde et les pâtes furent prêtes en un rien de temps. Puis ils passèrent à table et après cela, Samantha aida à tout ranger.

« Dit papa, tu m'apprendra à cuisiner ? » Demanda Samantha après avoir tout débarrassé.

« ...Si tu veux. »

« Et des sortilèges ? »

« Lorsque tu auras l'âge. »

« Et je voulais te demander... »

« oui ? »

« Pourquoi tu as quitté celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom ? »

Severus était toujours étonné de voir comment Samantha était capable de poser une question gênante et pourtant de savoir utiliser les bons mots.

« Et bien... c'était une personne méchante et manipulatrice... »

« C'est lui qui a tué maman ? » Demanda-t-elle comme si cela ne la gênait pas d'en parler, bien au contraire, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas.

« ...En quelque sorte... c'était également ma faute. »

« Mais toi papa, tu n'es pas méchant... Tu n'aime pas montrer que tu es gentil, c'est tout... » Déclara sa fille d'un air philosophique.

« Oui mais... disons que j'ai fait des erreurs que je veux rattraper... »

« Et je peux t'aider ? » Questionna-t-elle presque aussitôt, relevant sa tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux similaire de son paternel.

« ...Non pas pour ça... mais souviens toi d'une chose, quoi qu'il arrive, pense par toi même et tente d'éviter de faire souffrir les autres. »

« D'accord, comprit ! » Dit elle en se mettant au garde à vous ce qui amusa son père.

Samantha ne le savait peut être pas, mais ce conseil, elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. C'est à ce moment là que Samantha décida de devenir comme son père : courageuse comme une Griffondor, certes, mais qui savait réfléchir à toutes les options comme un Serpentard.

Cette nuit là, lorsque Samantha alla dormir avec son père, ce dernier la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. A partir de cette nuit, chaque nuit fut ainsi. Et plus les années passèrent, plus les autres professeurs trouvèrent que Samantha ressemblait à sa mère dans sa gentillesse mais à son père dans ses études mais également et surtout lorsqu'elle était énervé...


End file.
